


I Need Your Love

by Animefan22



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22





	I Need Your Love

_I need your love_   
_I need your time_   
_When everything’s wrong_   
_You make it right_   
_I feel so high_   
_I come alive_   
_I need to be free with you tonight_   
_I need your love_

This song played a lot when Anna would go to the club and it never occurred to her that it meant something.  
Not until now that is.  
Tonight, she and Elsa had gone to the club in celebration of both of them finishing up high school. A few drinks were bought but the majority of them were just cokes and waters to keep the buzz at bay.  
As Anna had gotten up to dance from the bar, tugging Elsa’s hands as she went, hips swaying to the music, the song started to play.  
Once on the dance floor, the beat dropped and Anna let loose like a wild animal, Elsa watching in amusement before she was pulled into dancing herself.  
It was then that the lyrics finally hit her. She of course was mouthing the words while dancing, but it hit her hard at this very moment. I hit hard because it described her and Elsa’s relationship. Like, really well.  
She needed Elsa’s love, she needed Elsa’s time. Elsa made everything better. When they were together, she felt ecstatic. When they were together, they were free…

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_   
_I know you’re there but I can’t see you anymore_   
_And that’s the reason you’re in the dark_   
_I’ve been a stranger ever since we fell apart_   
_And I feel so helpless here_   
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_   
_Tell me do you feel the same_   
_Hold me in your arms again_

Their relationship was severed throughout the years, Elsa retreating to her obsessions and away from Anna.  
Anna was free to go see her whenever she so pleased, but when she did, it was as if Elsa wasn’t the Elsa she knew way-back-when.  
Elsa from then was different from Elsa now. Elsa then wasn’t reclusive, she wasn’t in the dark like the Elsa now is. The only time Elsa wasn’t reclusive was if Anna dragged her from her games and comics.  
When their relationship hit the breaking point, it was as if Elsa was a stranger, she was no longer the same.  
Without Elsa in her life, Anna felt helpless with no guide in her life. Her biggest fear was losing her best friend in any way possible. When she would have that recurring thought, she would hug Elsa close, not wanting to let go of her in fear of letting her go…

_Am I dreaming? Will I ever find you now?_   
_I walk in circles but I’ll never figure out_   
_What I mean to you, do I belong?_   
_I try to fight this but I know I’m not that strong_   
_And I feel so helpless here_   
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_   
_Tell me do you feel the same_   
_Hold me in your arms again_

Anna looked at her best friend now, the buzz of the music getting to everyone in the club of course and it was no shock.  
No.  
What was the /real/ shock was Elsa dancing. Elsa never danced. Never in all the 19 years Anna had known her dorky friend has she ever seen her dancing. Sure, they played DDR and Just dance and all those other dancing games, but she never saw Elsa let loose.  
She just watched her, dancing, and she began to thought if she meant as much to Elsa as Elsa did to herself.  
Anna had always been open about many things, one of them being sexuality (openly bi). Elsa being more than a friend to her had occurred in her mind more than once but she never acted on it, fearing Elsa wouldn’t feel the same way or want her in that way so Anna always suppressed her feelings for her best friend.

_All the years_   
_All the times_   
_You have never been to blame_   
_And now my eyes are open_   
_And now my heart is closing_   
_And all the tears_   
_All the lies_   
_All the waste_   
_I’ve been trying to make it change_   
_And now my eyes are open_

All the years they’ve been friends, all the times they’ve been there for each other no matter what it was, from character deaths for Elsa, or boy trouble for Anna…  
All her thoughts were being jumbled by the pounding of the bass in the music that only one thought remained: Elsa.  
No one was to blame for her to think this way about her blonde friend. Elsa was gorgeous for someone who surrounded herself with fiction and games.  
It was no surprise for Anna to be moving towards her friend, closing the gap between them but still dancing incase the blonde decided to look her way.  
Once she was close enough, her lips met Elsa’s. At the contact, Anna’s eyes closed but Elsa’s widened at the suddenness.  
She felt the tenseness of her friend and her heart began to close in on itself in fear of rejection.  
When she felt the fear, her eyes started to well up, ready to shed tears…  
That is, until Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna’s neck.  
When she felt the extra pair of limbs, she jumped slight before pulling her closer, arms around the taller girls waist.  
The tears did fall but this time from happiness.  
All the lies she told herself of Elsa not wanting her in that way were put to rest. She didn’t have to change herself for her friend or for fear of rejection, she just had to wait for the right moment to spring it.

  
Once the song had ended, so did their kiss. They looked to each other with goofy grins on, Anna blushing the hardest and Elsa the least.  
A soft giggle from the blonde because of her friend.

"I think we should get going" it was Elsa who spoke, breaking the small interval of music changing to Anna.

Anna, taken aback by her words, and look, soon agreed, her own face contorting into a sly grin.  
Elsa untangled herself and walked back to the bar, hips swaying as the next song played, hoping Anna would follow.

-end-


End file.
